fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Siegfried/@comment-34484799-20180321052630/@comment-34484799-20180321213916
Well I hate bringing this up but there's always the option of using Georgios NP. xD I don't like the idea that he has to depend on another servant to be more useful all around but it's the sad truth. I don't know if this is correct or not but with Siegfried's NP at max %400 + its bonus damage against dragons and his upgraded dragonslayer skill you're looking at his NP being cranked up to %680 and that's not taking class advantage or other buffs into account. But against any enemies with the dragon trait that aren't Lancers, Berserkers, Archers and Rulers, Siegfried still gets a buff of %80-130 (depending on cards used) from his Dragonslayer skill meaning he still essentially gets roughly a class advantage level of damage increase against enemies with the dragon trait applied. That damage should be doubled if he's fighting Lancers. So while his damage itself isn't much on its own, combining him with Georgios can make him a reliable damage dealer and wave clearer for most classes in the game. But as I stated before, I think that aside from a skill which buffs his defense against all enemies, he's pretty well balanced. Hear me out, yes he's a Niche servant meant to be mostly used against dragons but remember, Georgios NP can apply the dragon trait to all enemies and make them relatively easy for Siegfried to deal with. If they buff his base damage up to the likes of Mordred, Artoria etc. then I'm not sure how the scales might tip in his favor as yes, he'll be more of a good all rounder but against dragon enemies then he could potentially end up trivalizing quite a number of boss fights later if his attack gets too high. He can cause some ridiculous amount of damage as is if he's combined with Georgios, I don't know how the base attack applies though so I really can't say for sure. As for his bond CE, yes using it over other CEs will lower his damage potential but it's a party wide passive buff so it could pay off well if you decide to pair him with servants with lots of arts cards. The passive 15% boost to NP generation will also allow other servants to charge and use their NPs more frequently as well. With Tamamo, her NP will reduce the cooldown of Siegfried's skills meaning he can heal and remove any debuffs every 4 turns and use his attack buff every 4 turns as well which could negate the lost attack potential by allowing him to use his buff more often especially since it lasts for 3 turns. Even if he won't have the bonus damage to dragons his buff also acts as a buster card buff for him after it's upgrade. Tamamo's NP will also heal him and her Fox's wedding will not only heal him but increase his arts card effectiveness making it even easier for him to NP spam on top of the other 3 buffs to his NP generation. So yeah it just comes down to setup, with the right support he can be a very hard to kill tank who can dish out a good amount of damage!